New startes
by AlLiThElLaMaLuVeR
Summary: suze and the rest of the gang are in college, and with jesse and suze split what will happen? who will be the suprise person to show? find out!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n ok guys I'm here trying on like my fifth mediator story but I just cant seem to get anything right so maybe the sixth is the charm. Ok well please review! Hope you all like it.**

**Suze's POV:**

Finally! Finally outta the house and in college! Not the best college but the best known around California. UCLA or as Doc insists on me saying the whole name; University or California, Los Angeles. Of course Father Dom suggested me going to mount. St. Mary's, him being a priest and all, but I set my heart on UCLA and that's what I stuck to and got in!

Unfortunately Jesse persisted on us going to separate colleges so we don't get into any 'trouble'. When he mentioned this I just laughed, until he suggested us just being 'friends'. After he suggested that I like exploded! Just friends? Who was the one person that brought him back? Huh? He did though explain why, because he says we should be able to 'be with' people while at college, but once out we can get back together. I now understand and I'm totally fine with it. I mean think how many hot guys there are at a Californian college. So of course I was upset ,but after thinking about it I didn't fight him about it.

So anyway, today is the day I'm moving all my things into my dorm. I'm glad I got in and all but I'm worried I won't be able to make any friends. CeeCee ended up getting into Harvard, and I haven't talked to Gina in forever so I have no clue where she got into. Dopey decided he didn't want to start college for a few years, he said something about to much stress. Ha! Like he knows what stress is. Oh yea did I mention Paul kinda got into UCLA too? Yea he did. I'm not saying its not cool or anything, because we got to be friends, and it's a great relief knowing I'll know at least one person. Jesse of course wasn't the happiest about it, but they had gotten to be at least a little friendly, so he wasn't upset as he could have been.

So mom and Andy are here with Sleepy who came to get the stuff out of the Land Rover. I held the small card that told me how to get to my room in my hand and looked closely at it. Even with my RayBans on it was hard to see it with the light shining so brightly on it. I decided to move a little closer to the shaded entrance of the school so I could figure out my room number. As soon as I got under the small shaded area I felt a cool rush and realized how hot it really was out. I glanced down at my card, room 135.Sounds easy enough to remember. As I kept examining my card, I felt something slip around my waist. At first I got really freak, I was about to turn around and slap whomever thought they could do such a thing, until I glanced down to see two finely tanned arms wrapped around my wait. I turned around to face none other then the not so famous Paul Slater.

"Paul" I said trying to look up at his eyes which were also covered by his oddly stylish RayBans. "Nice to see you to"

**a/n Review and I might put up the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I plan to keep updating and I'll try to update them all ASAP. Oh yea just to warn you all this will most likely be a P/S! and there will be someone from one of the earlier books in it so start guessing;)**

**Suze's POV-**

"Hey Suze!" he said pulling me into a hug "I missed you!"

"Uh Paul its only been summer vacation, and you don't live _that_ far away" he felt like some kind of very big hard teddy bear. I slowly pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding offended that I pushed him away

"Its to hot to be that close to people" I said shrugging

"Oh, ok" he said walking over to where my mom, Andy, and Jake were all gathered. As he walked up Jake eyed him warningly.

"Jake" Paul said nodding at him, Jake nodded back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman" Paul said going over and shaking their hands. They smiled as Paul came over and stood next to me again. He smiled down at me.

"Suck up" I whispered to him.

"Hey what ever works" he whispered shrugging.

"Slator, help me get this to Suze's dorm" Jake ordered. Paul rolled his eyes and helped Jake pick up my bags. Jake held his hand out to me waiting for me to fork over the card I was given so I would know how to get to my room. I hesitantly gave it to him, and he quickly started walking away. Paul followed giving me a look as if to say 'god help me'. It was weird almost as if he was saying only not moving his lips but his voice came into me head. I looked at him with a weird look. When he saw my look he smiled mysteriously and quickly ran with my bags to catch up with Jake.

"He knows something I don't" I thought to myself "and I'm going to figure out what it is

**a/n ok guys I'm really sorry about how short the chapter is but I have like a extreme head ace because I hit my head really hard on ice when I was having my ice skating test yesterday and I got a really big bump on the back of my head. So ill try to write more in the later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n it's a miracle! All of you're guy's great reviews have made me feel better! LOL. Ok well so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've been working on this chapter for a while so please no throwing fruit. **

**Suze's POV-**

I wasn't going to let Paul bother me right now. I'm in college I should try to enjoy myself. Right? Right.

Mom and Andy are trying to get me to my room. I think they just want me away for awhile. I can't really blame them much. I mean I'm always dirtying everything up (mainly my clothes get dirty from kicking ghost ass) I failed most of my classes because of my lack of attending class (because of constant meetings with Father D) and I always seem to be getting into fights, whether it be with 'invisible forces', people at school, or Jake and Brad (I have started to call Jake and Brad by their real names since they have actually started acting like real brothers, but I still call David, Doc, because he thinks "it's important for siblings to call each other by nicknames because it shows a positive sibling bonding")

So once Jake and Paul got back from my dorm I kissed my mom, and gave both Andy and Jake quick light hugs goodbye, I took my room card back from Paul and picked up the small bag they left for me to take myself. Luckily it was the bag filled with my bra's, underwear, and PJ's, and I was grateful I didn't have to watch either Jake or Paul carry my lingerie, even if neither of them knew the contents.

I once again was left squinting down at my card. I have just made out the room number when the card was snatched from my fingers.

"Just follow me" Paul ordered

I obeyed him hesitantly. I mean knowing Paul he would tell me to follow him into hell, but of course I would only follow one man into hell. cough Jesse cough ahem, who said that? Nope not me.

Anyway I followed after Paul, and we were soon (after running up a few sets of stairs, and around a maze of corners and hallways) standing in front of a rather large gray metal door (**a/n please do not get on me to much for my college terminology, for I have only ever seen a real dorm twice and in television shows. I also have never really seen UCLA up close so I don't know much about it)**

**"**Here we are ma'am. Level 5, Room 492" Paul said in a animated tour guide voice. I quickly thanked him (and took my card back, again) and promised to talk to him later. I got hold of the key chained onto the card and opened the cold looking door. I soon found the 'cool looking door' was really very hot, being metal , and it being a California summer.

I opened the doorto face twoothers girls that looked about my age, one that looked punk and the other who looked way to preppy to be here. Punk girl was about a few inches shorter then me with ebony black hair. She was wearing tight worn looking black jeans with a deep red and black beater. Preppy had platinum blonde hair and wore a tight denim min skirt with a pink and white striped girl polo I slowly walk in, as punk girl smiled warmly, as the happy girl rolled her eyes looking upset to have another roommate. Punk girl stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

"Hello" she said putting out a hand I recognized she had a british accent

Before I had a chance to control myself I asked "are you British?"

She smiled before replying "Yea I am what gave me away"

"You're accent"

"Aha" She nodded "Gets me every time"

I coughed a laugh. I walked over to where the preppy girl was sitting.

"Hi" I said pushing my hand to her. She looked at it before looking back down at her magazine.

"Oh that's Maria, she's just pissed at the world" Punk girl said shaking her head.

"Shut up Deb. Like you would really know what my problem is" she said without looking up.

"We've known each other since fifth grade" Deb whispered.

I nodded my head in understanding. I walked over to my bed and put my bag on it where all my other bags had been placed earlier.

Deb sat on the bed next to me and pulled a small box out of her pocket. She took a small long object out and lit it. She looked over at me. Oops I must have been staring.

"Want a fag?" she asked shoving the box at me

My eyes got wide and I shook my head no.

"Are you sure I got plenty. You can have a smoke of my fag" she offered.

I stared at her until she lowered the stick. She must have noticed the look that came on my face when she asked if I wanted to smoke a fag.

"Oh I'm sorry……." She said realizing she didn't know my name

"Oh, Suze. Suze Simon." I said also realizing they didn't know my name yet.

"Ok well I'm sorry Suze. I fag is the Brit word for cigarette" she apologized

"ohhh" I said nodding. "oookkkk"

**a/n ok that's all for now. This is the longest chapter in this story so far. I kind of drowned on so sorry about that. Well hope you liked it and review **.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Just wanna tell ya all im gonna be changing my name thingy so when u c my stories with a different name thingy on it don't b all uhhhh wassup wit dat? lol ok I haven't figure out wat itll b but I think I hav sum ideas :) ok well just letting ya'll know and ill be updating all my stories soon! LOVIES !


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n ok guys sorry about not writing in such a long time, I've had some major writers block and even though this had definitely not been the best story ever I hope this chapter helps because it's a tad bit better then the other chapters. Ok well I hope you all like it! R&R!**

**Suze's POV:**

This whole day has been a blur of directions, orientations, and lots of text books. Somehow I was right back where I started, sitting on my 'bed' that was more like a cot only more comfortable. I forget how I ended up here ,but I'm totally relived its over for the time being.

I flopped lazily on to my back and stared at the smoky gray ceiling. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was imagining the place that still has yet to leave my dreams. I could picture the smoky blackness and the fog swirling. I could see the doors and the 'gatekeeper'. No matter how hard I tried not to, I still hate Shadowland. Suddenly I pictured myself falling and falling. My stomach lurched nervously , as I shot up out of my light sleep. I quickly opened my eyes and took a few deep breaths before taking in my surroundings. I couldn't believe it! I was in my nightmare! Fog swirled around my feet before swallowing up my whole legs (not literally). I was standing next to a transparent man dressed in a toga.

"oh you again" he said looking at me in a almost pitying way. Hey what ever happened to me and him being tight?

"Gee thanks for the warm welcome" I said giving him a disgusted look.

"Well get used to it because it's the warmest thing you'll find here" he said returning my gaze. I rolled my eyes in a annoyed way.

"Uh is there anyone here for me?" I asked sincerely curious "cause' if not I'm leaving"

"No, there is someone here for you" he said nodding his head back. I slwoely walked around the gatekeeper and looked where he indicated, and there stood (**a/n OMG this would be a great place for a cliffhanger but no I'll be nice) **

"Da…Da…Da…" I stuttered

"Hey pumpkin" my Dad said as he came over to hug me

"Oh my god!" I said embracing his ghostly form "how?"

"Well honey I guess someone noticed how horrible you were without me" he said looking up. I smiled warmly before getting ready for another hug. Suddenly he got a worried look on his face before starting to fade.

"Dad NO!" I screamed "NO!" before he completely disappeared "no no no NO!" I whispered before collapsing to the ground, holding my head in my hands balling my eyes out.

"Suze" I heard a distant female voice say . I raised my head and looked around for the source of the noise, but saw nothing but a annoyed looking gatekeeper.

"Um did you hear that?" I asked him

"Hear what?" he asked giving me a look as if to ask 'could you get anymore psycho?'

"Uh, nothing never mind" I said looking around again.

"Suuuuze" the voice rang again as I felt something push my side. I heard someone sigh loudly. "God dammit Suze wake the hell up!" the voice screamed.

Whoa what? I thought quickly opening my eyes. Oh my gosh! I was asleep? I looked at the person who yelled at me.

"Nice of you to join us her on planet earth" Maria said angrily "the next time you decide to take a late day nap please do it in your own bed"

I got up and realized I wasn't in my own bed. It wasn't like me to sleep walk so the truly freaked me out. "Uh yea sorry about that" I said trying to control my quick rising temper.

"Good you should be" she said "well.."

"Well what?" I said raising my voice

"Get out of my bed!" she yelled in hysterics

"My gawd! You don't have to be such a fuckin' bitch!" I cried, great just another reason for e to hate the name Maria.

"Oh well I could say the same" hahaha she sucks at comebacks. I slowly clenched and unclenched my fists trying to warn her to back off. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt little Suze's feelings, is she gonna run home and cry to her mommy and daddy" she said in a fake voice someone would use when talking to a baby. Well I'm not sure why but when she said 'daddy' I flipped. In any other situation it wouldn't really bother me but that fream was so REAL. I could feel my eyes starting to water as the tears threatened to fall. God I HATE crying and I didn't really want Maria see my cry. So what did I do? You might ask. I bolted to the small bathroom (that consisted of a toilet sink and small shower along with all of our own personal products) and slammed the door shut and locked.

**Maria's POV:**

Oh gosh I really hit a rough spot. Its not that I'm some bitchy horrible person, I'm just not the best at making friends, but I don't think I've _EVER _made anyone cry. I think she (Suze I mean) might have family problems, because she didn't blow until I said 'mommy and daddy'. Oh my gosh! Maybe she has no mom or dad or neither. Maybe she's a orphan, but I don't think she would have so many pairs of Jimmy Cho's if she was. Hmmmmmmm…..maybe she has no real family, like she just goes from foster home to foster home, and her last family was some unfertile rich couple that wanted a kid, or maybe she's like bipolar and she just has psycho mood swings at weird times.

I walked over to the bathroom door and tried to calm her down. "Oh Suze I'm sorry. You could have just told me you're a foster kid, I could have helped. My cousin is a foster kid" I lied "He's always going to weird family's and I can understand your problem" I cooed softly.

**Suze's POV:**

Foster kid? What the hell is this chick on? Some crazy crack? Psycho marijuana? Maybe that's why she flipped when I was on her bed, she thought I would find it and take it. Hmmm we should get Dr. De Silva to check her out because I don't think she's totally right in the noodle. Plus IO want to see Jesse! I could tell my thoughts were wondering to Jesse. Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, JESSE! Okay sorry I had to get that out of my system. Suddenly a poly version of Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance echoed through the small bathroom.

"Uh hello?" I said answering my phone slowly.

"Hello" a deep voice said back.

**Mawahahaha you people wanted a longer chapter? Well here it is! Hahaha! Now go and press the little purple review button! And send me the LOVE! **


End file.
